Conventional computer-implemented devices offer users a variety of different ways to interact with applications executed on these devices, such as through touchscreen panels. Touchscreen panels used by conventional mobile devices consume power partly based on how frequently the panel is “scanned” for touches. As such, faster touch scan rates are generally used by conventional mobile devices to improve the accuracy, smoothness, and latency of touch input received, which are all considered to be important performance metrics for electronic device including modem mobile devices. However, high scan rates translate to more power consumption, which is a negative for battery powered devices.
However, power usage on these mobile devices can become high when using a stylus to provide input on these mobile devices having high scan rates. This is generally due to “pen stroke lag,” which is a phenomenon in which the time latency for pen to ink must be kept to a minimum. Accordingly, the inefficiencies associated with pen stroke lag may result in wasted power resources and may ultimately lead to reduced battery life.